Numb
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Sequel to 'Let It Burn'. Male Raven!James, Red X!Kendall and Slade!Griffin. Takes place during the "Raven" arc.


So much destruction. So much destruction, fire and...emptiness.

'This can't be. I-I couldn't have...' James thought over and over with wide amethyst-blue eyes. His thin, pale body was trembling. His uniform was in tatters: his pants reduced to a shredded pair of shorts, his turtleneck now a flimsy tank top. His long arms and legs were bare for all to see, lines of strange, demonic-looking words in blood red everywhere. His short violet hair had grown to brush his shaking shoulders, chest rising and falling in harsh, forced pants.

His boots were the only things intact, he weak on his numb feet. Slade was holding the poor boy up by his arms, lone eye narrowed.

The masked man was saying something but the poor empath couldn't make out any of it. All he felt was the wind blowing his now long bangs around; he fell forward when Slade let go of him, his body exhausted.

"Oh, and happy birthday." Slade said with a hidden smirk, watching the half demon head for the ground below.

_**-Page Break-**_

When James woke up, he found himself in Red X's arms. The masked boy had his mouth exposed, tear tracks glistening against his pale, thin cheeks. His shoulders were shaking too, forehead brushing the chakra gem embedded in the other's skin.

"Ugh...umm X?" Said boy's head snapped back at James's voice, the empath's amethyst-blue eyes slowly fluttering open. The arms around him tightened more, his face meeting the red X across the shorter boy's torso.

"R-Rav, are you okay?!" He exclaimed, one gloved hand going into James's long hair. The empath winced, everything sounded much louder now, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

'It's over...for n-now.' James added as a thought alone, tears shining in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

Kendall (AKA Red X) felt something wet fall on his chest, he biting his lower lip as he realized what they were: tears, hot boiling tears.

"James, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I let him hurt you!"

"It's not your fault, X."

"Yes it is! I-I didn't protect you enough! He found us somehow, I don't know how and it's my fault! I screwed up!"

"At least...you're here, X. You didn't leave like K-...Kendall did." James whispered, soon fall to unconsciousness.

His powers would heal him in no time, but right now...the message Slade sent him was preventing the healing process. He needed sleep, rest, to close his eyes.

Kendall felt his heart break down the center at the other's words, pressing the button on his utility belt. He had to get James home, to rest and get him a spare uniform to change into.

'Oh James, if only you knew...'

**_-Page Break-_**

"The message has been delivered. And now...it will begin. The beginning of the end..."

**_-Page Break-_**

"Gah!"

Red X shot up in his seat as James bolted upwards, a hand clutched around his neck. Tears began to pour down his cheeks again, the ex-thief wrapping his arms tight around him again.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay..."

The empath wrapped an arm around Red X's shoulders, the other going to his waist. His shoulders shook violently, his soft lower lip between his teeth.

"I-I saw red. Red, red skies and f-f-fire. I heard screaming, the city destroyed...and you, you and the Titans as statues. I-I did that...oh X, it was horrible!" James sobbed through gritted teeth, squeezing his amethyst-blue eyes shut.

His hair was back to its short length, and he was in a replacement uniform. His cloak was hanging off the back of Red X's chair, boots off and face in clear view. The violet-haired boy was beautiful, but the beauty was shattered by the tragic sight of his tears, of his fears.

A face like that...it should never have to cry, feel pain or fear.

After everything he's been through.

"Shhh, it was just a bad daydream. It was a vision, a future Slade wants you to believe it is real but it's not. That won't happen, Rav, I promise it won't. I won't let Slade touch you again, I won't let your father use you I promise."

"If I lose you..." James whispered, shrinking in size as he buried himself more into the other's chest.

Kendall rested his chin on top of the older boy's head, closing his bottle green eyes behind his mask. "You won't lose me, James. I promised I'd always be here for you and nothing will change that."

"Kendall left me." James stated flatly, unable to keep the anger out of his tone.

Red X tightened his grip, rocking the paler boy back and forth. "I won't, James. I'm Red X remember? I don't like playing the hero, doesn't mean I don't know how. But I'll be happy to be the hero if it means for you..."

"Don't leave me...please."

"I won't, I promise."


End file.
